


Will You Tolerate This?

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [1]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Will You Tolerate This?

**Nottinghamshire, England, 1192. Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Allan A Dale is aiming an arrow at a deer when he hears a horse whinny behind him. He turns and sees the Sheriff’s men on horseback. He turns around as more horsemen appear. Allan stands quietly, then suddenly breaks and runs, dropping his bow. The horsemen pursue. Allan runs through the trees, checking behind him, until his way is blocked by thicket of still-leafless bushes. The soldiers grab him and bring him before their chief.)_  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “Hold him! _(to Allan:)_ You know the law.”  
**Allan:** “I know the law’s an ass.”  
****Chief Sheriff’s Man:**** “The price for one of the King’s deer is your right hand. Let’s go.”  
**Allan:** “No. Please, have mercy. My wife…”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “What?”  
**Allan:** “My wife expects a child. We have no food. She must eat or w-w-we will lose the baby.”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “And then, when she has the baby, you will say you must steal because you have another mouth to feed. Bring him!”  
**Allan:** “Please, no, I need my hand!”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “We can punish you now. _(Allan’s guard, Sheriff’s Man 1, is smiling in anticipation.)_ If you admit your guilt and save us the time, the punishment is lessened. We can take a finger. But you will have no right to trial, no defence, no appeal.”  
**Allan:** “I will lose a trial… and my hand. _(Thinks a moment.)_ Take a finger.”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** _(Quickly, quietly:)_ “Do it.”  
**Sheriff’s Man 1:** _(Mouths an excited “Yes!”)_ “Come on. _(The soldiers holding Allan lead him to a fallen tree. Holding a small axe:)_ Pop your hand on there… like this.”  
_(Sheriff ’s Man 1 spreads his fingers out on the log, wiggling them, then taps the butt of the axe on the log next to them. Sheriff’s Man 2 is giddy with anticipation.)_  
**Allan:** “No, I’ve changed my mind.”

**Sheriff’s Man 1:** “No appeal. _(Sheriff ’s Man 1 continues to wiggle his fingers and then an arrow suddenly pierces the log between his thumb and forefinger.)_ What the…?”  
_(Two more arrows land between his fingers, then two more inside his wrist.)_  
**Sheriff’s Man 1:** “Who’s there?!”  
_(Robin’s voice floats from seemingly nowhere.)_  
**Robin:** _(Flippantly, arrogantly:)_ “Seems I missed your hand. _(Robin is standing behind a tree with his back to it, his shoulders barely visible on either side of the trunk.)_ Let him go before my aim improves!”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** _(His eyes flickering, looking for the interrupter:)_ “Show yourself! You interfere with the law of the land!”  
_(Robin comes out from behind the tree with his face hidden in a black hood and with a quiver of striped-fletched arrows on his back. He slowly steps towards the group, an arrow nocked in his downward-pointing, strangely curved bow.)_  
**Robin:** _(With determination and controlled temper:)_ “The last time I looked, the law punished poaching with a tanning or a spell in the stocks.”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “The law is under threat and must be severe if it is to be respected.”  
**Robin:** _(Still advancing:)_ “If the law wants respect, shouldn’t the punishment fit the crime?” _(Allan is enjoying this exchange, but is subtly looking around for Robin’s reinforcements.)_  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “I do not make the law. I do not decide.”  
**Robin:** “But you enforce it. _(Stops.)_ And my men and I suggest that you decide to go on your way.”   
_(The trees and bushes start moving and the chief and the guards look around wildly.)_  
**Sheriff’s Man 1:** “They’ve got us surrounded, sir.”   
_(Behind a rise, Much lies hidden. In each hand he holds the end of a string. The strings have been wound around tree branches and bushes so that when he pulls on them, the foliage moves. He tugs on the strings again, one at a time.)_  
**Robin:** “And let this man feed his hungry wife.”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** _(Uncertainly:)_ “I don’t know—”  
**Robin:** _(Interrupting firmly:)_ “You know!”  
_(Robin raises his bow and shoots an arrow up into the sky. Everybody looks up at the disappearing shaft.)_  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “And what does that prove?”  
_(After a moment, the arrow lands straight down in the saddle in front of the chief, narrowly missing his face. He spreads his arms wide in surprise.)_  
**Robin:** _(Feigning disappointment:)_ “Missed again.”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** _(Through his teeth:)_ “Let him go.”  
**Allan:** _(to Robin, smiling:)_ “God bless you, sir. _(Turns.)_ Bless you all, gents.” _(Steps over the log and leaves between the chief and Robin.)_

**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** “Come. _(Pulls the arrow out of his saddle.)_ We leave these rogues to their crimes.”  
_(Much throws down the strings and goes to join Robin as the soldiers mount their horses and leave.)_  
**Much:** “Us? Rogues? Don’t show your faces here again! _(Shouts:)_ Cowards!”  
**Robin:** _(Pulls his hood forward to his chest and whispers:)_ “Shhh! Quiet!”  
**Much:** “Why? We have won and they should be _[shouts:]_ ashamed! Shame on you! Come back here again and my master and I _(Robin rolls his eyes.)_ shall see that you leave with more than just your tails between your legs!”  
**Chief Sheriff’s Man:** _(Stops his horse.)_ “My master and I.” There are only two of them!”  
**Much:** “I shouldn’t have said that. _(Robin shakes his head slightly in disbelief, watching as the horsemen come galloping back down the hill.)_ Run, Robin? Run?”   
_(Robin and Much turn around and run.)_  
****

**A road north through Nottinghamshire.** __  
(Having gone back for their gear, Robin and a more laden down Much, are walking along the road on their journey home.)  
**Much:** “When I see the River Trent I’m going to weep, I’m going to cry like a baby, for all the pain we’ve suffered in Palestine, the horrors we have witnessed. And because I am so hungry. When we get to Locksley, I’m going to have beef.“  
**Robin:** “Yesterday you said pig.“ __  
**Much:** “Well, yesterday I was not so hungry. I mean, I could have pig and beef. _(Dreamily:)_ And lamb. Mmm… I’d like that. Very much. In fact, I can feel a song coming on.“ __  
(Robin stops abruptly and turns to Much, bringing both arms down emphatically.)  
**Robin:** “No! No song. _(Pointing his finger at Much:)_ Absolutely no song.”  
( _Robin continues walking, but Much stops.)_  
**Much:** "You should be wanting to join me! We’re finally home and after everything, _(Smiling at him:)_ Marian is waiting for you.”  
**Robin:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “She’s not waiting for me, Much.”  
**Much:** “But her letter-”  
**Robin:** “The letter said we needed to talk. When has a woman ever uttered those words and it turn out to be a good thing?”  
**Much:** _(Shrugging this off:)_ “It is an improvement on when you last spoke to her. She knows the true reason you left in the first place. Come on, Robin. It would be a cheery song.“  
**Robin:** _(Stops, turns around.)_ “And it would be a tragedy, too. _(Walking back to Much.)_ A tragedy for you to have survived the Turk and made it _[extends arm out down the road]_ to within a few miles of Locksley, only to be _[shoves Much’s shoulder]_ killed by your own master!” _(Continues walking.)_  
**Much:** “You know, it is lucky I don’t readily take offense. _(Robin smiles, still walking.)_ You know, a smaller man would be offended. ( _Robin turns around, walking backward, makes a derisive face, and turns forwards again.)_ A smaller man would be wounded.” _  
_**Robin:** _(Not turning around:)_ “And a cleverer man would sing fewer songs!“

**A fuller’s barn.  
** _(Robin and Much walk towards a wall-less barn, which has green cloth hanging from every beam. The fuller is digging a ditch.)_  
**Much:** “So, Master, no stopping here, all right? No stopping anywhere. No more heroics. We’re going home. We’re going straight home.”  
_(Clarke looks up from wringing out cloth over a washtub at the men walking towards the fuller.)_  
**Robin:** “Hello, friend.”  
**Fuller:** “You two on the run?”  
**Robin:** “No. _(Looks north towards his home.)_ We’re returning to Locksley after a long absence.”   
**Fuller:** _(Chuckles.)_ “You look like you’re on the run. _(Robin glances at Much._  
Spits on ground and looks down at the ditch.) Want to give me a hand with this ditch? _(Robin looks left down the length of the ditch.)_ There’s a good meal in it. My girl, Clarke, and I, we’ve a pork roasting.”   
( _Points to a pig on a spit over a fire under the barn roof._ )  
**Much:** “Master, we could, couldn’t we?”  
**Robin:** “Much, we are nearly home.”  
**Much:** “Please? Please? _(Robin looks at the fuller and reaches out his hand, making a slight gesture to the fuller, who tosses up the spade. Robin catches it and hands it to Much.)_ I love you. Have I ever said that?”  
_(Robin smiles slightly and nods, then nods his head towards the ditch.)_  
(Much and Robin are digging. The fuller watches.)  
**Fuller:** _(Scornfully:)_ “You call that digging?”  
_(Much incessantly mutters under his breath to remind himself of his promised reward.)_  
**Much:** “Roast… pork…”  
**Fuller:** “Have you ever done a proper day’s work?”  
**Much:** “Roast… pork… roast…”  
_(The dirt pile has grown larger.)_  
**Much:** _(Muttering:)_ “Roast… pork…”  
_(Robin throws up a spadeful of dirt, then jumps out of the ditch. He goes to Clarke in the barn, holding two empty wooden cups. Her back is to him.)_  
**Robin:** _(Clears throat.)_ “Thank you.” _(Holds out the cups to her. Clarke doesn’t turn around.)_  
**Clarke:** “You can put them over there. Where are you two headed?”  
**Robin:** “Home… _(Clarke takes the cups and Robin points north.)_ … to Locksley? _(Clarke nods but says nothing.)_ Your father is a bit of a slave driver.” __  
**Clarke:** _(Tilts her head back, laughs bitterly:)_ “You have no idea. And he’s not my father.”  
**Robin:** “My apologies, your husband?”  
**Clarke:** “Try captor. _(Clarke finally turns around to reveal her shackles. Robin sees this and notices her bruised and bloodied face.)_ I was… _(She hesitates.)_ I ran away from home. I had no money for lodgings and I was sleeping rough when he found me.”

**Robin:** _(His anger rising:)_ “And so he took you as a slave, he beats you?”  
**Fuller:** _(Walking into the room:)_ “She’s too spirited for her own good. _(He looks over at Clarke who drops her head slightly but does not break eye contact. To Robin:)_ She needs to be taught her place in the world.”  
**Robin:** “I demand you release this girl immediately.”  
**Fuller:** _(Scoffs:)_ “On who’s authority.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping closer to him:)_ “Mine.”  
**Fuller:** “And who do you think you are then, eh?”  
**Much:** _(From behind the Fuller:)_ “Robin of Locksley, Earl of-”  
**Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “That’s enough, Much.”  
**Fuller:** “Robin of Locksley? _(Looks Robin up and down.)_ Yes, now I recall, I knew your father. A useless drunk with a title.”  
**Robin:** _(Advancing:)_ “You watch your tongue, Sir, or lose it.”  
**Fuller:** “I’m not scared of the son of a degenerate drunkard.”  
**Much:** “Oh really? How about the leader of the King’s personal guard?”  
**Fuller:** “Well I don’t see him around, do you? _(To Robin:)_ What happened, gave you the boot did he? _(Robin snarls at the Fuller who walks over and pulls his sword from a tub.)_ Let’s see if you’re as good as you think, shall we? _(Robin sees the Fuller grunt with effort and swing his sword through the air. Robin, unarmed, ducks down, pulling Clarke down with him.)_ Come on rich boy, I’ll kill you!”  
_(The Fuller swings his sword again, Robin jumps back and the sword hits the table splintering the wood and inadvertently freeing Clarke from her restraints. Robin grabs a long-handled metal spoon and bowl as Clarke moves out of the way.)_  
**Fuller:** _(to Clarke:)_ “Don’t you go far, girl! I’ll be done with this punk soon enough. _(Robin blocks the fuller’s blow with the spoon then hits him in the face with the bowl. Much, in a panic, runs to their packs as Robin blocks, then ducks another swing. Much pulls on the hilt of Robin’s weapon, but it is stuck in its scabbard. Robin steps backward to a more open area.)_ You picked the wrong man to mess with. I did not always work cloth. I once worked metal. And I was never beaten with a sword. Not by a knight, not by a knave.”  
_(Much continues to pull on Robin’s sword. The fuller charges Robin, who blocks with the spoon, turning aside as he does so, then grabs a small barrel lid. He parries the fuller’s blow with the spoon while turning around to face him again.)_  
**Robin:** “Much!”  
_(Robin sidesteps a couple blows, then the fuller swings overhead. Robin doesn’t flinch, knowing the sword will hit the beam over their heads, then kicks the fuller squarely in the chest. Much finally pulls a sleek Saracen scimitar free.)_  
**Much:** “Master!”  
_(Much tosses it to Robin, who deftly catches it and spins it once to get a proper grip. He points it at his foe and glides in front of the flight of stairs to the upper storey, then takes a defensive stance. The fuller makes several menacing moves with his sword, pointing and thrusting, then waits, ready, as Much stands several paces behind Robin, watching, his back to a post. Robin spins his scimitar round and round, then stands ready. The fuller charges. Clarke watches the action, discreetly picking up the discarded metal bowl and climbs up the steps. Much flails in panic and watches in horror as Robin remains perfectly still, holding his scimitar out, forcing the fuller to stop in his tracks or risk running his throat onto the outstretched blade.)_  
**Robin:** “Much! Fetch the packs. Run!”   
_(Much forces himself to breathe and heads for their gear. The fuller knocks away Robin’s scimitar and advances, swinging madly. Robin blocks twice, then crosses blades and twists his up and around, forcing the fuller’s sword to the floor. Robin swings out arbitrarily to give himself time to turn and run up the steps two at a time as the fuller’s next blow lands on a wooden tread. The fuller mounts the stairs. Near the top, Robin pulls a sack lying near the edge down at the fuller, giving him another moment to reach the top and prepare himself, standing next to Clarke. The fuller continues up, Robin swings at him and the fuller blocks, then swings a punch. Robin ducks, but stands up to find the fuller’s sword at his neck.)_  
**Fuller:** “Any last words, Robin of Locksley?”  
**Robin:** _(Glances over the Fuller’s shoulder then looks back to him.)_ “Heads up?”  
**Fuller:** “You wha-”  
_(The Fuller’s response is cut short by the sound of metal on skull. The Fuller falls unconscious to the ground below, landing with a sickening thud. Much looks up to see Clarke toss the metal bowl away and spit on the Fuller’s prone body.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Night.  
** _(Robin squats by the fire, holding a rock. He brings it down hard on the remaining handcuff around Clarke’s wrist and it springs open. Clarke mutters a quick thank you as she rubs her wrist. Robin tosses a stick into the fire, holds his hands over it to warm them, then stands, rubbing his hands together. He pulls his cloak tightly round him, sighs deeply and glances up at the stars. Much looks at him sideways in sullen silence and Robin turns his head towards him. Much looks at Clarke then back to Robin.)_  
**Clarke:** _(Annoyed by the look:)_ “What’s your problem?”  
**Much:** _(A bit wary of her:)_ “I’m not saying anything.”  
**Robin:** _(Chuckles and repeats under his breath:)_ “Not saying anything.”  
_(Robin shakes his head, enjoying Much’s discomfort while also being a bit unsure what to make of their new companion.)_  
****

**Locksley.** _ ___  
(Robin and Much walk quickly down the hill towards Locksley. They stop at the sight of home and the people going about their work, and Robin pulls Much into a hug, tears of joy and relief in their eyes. Clarke stands and watches as Much goes on ahead as Robin stares for a moment before following. His hand gently grasps a flowering bush and he lets the branch slide through his hand as he walks. At the edge of the village, Much addresses a villager at the well.)  
**Much:** _ _(Raising his arm in greeting:)__ “Hey there! _( _The man, startled by the stranger, knocks his bucket off the edge of the well and runs into his cottage, closing the door behind him. Robin and Much frown at each other, puzzled by his odd behaviour, and continue to walk into the suddenly deserted village. A woman sees them and also disappears into her cottage in fear.)__ Where is everybody?“ __  
( _Dan Scarlett is the only one remaining, sawing at a thin log and using one foot to hold it still. Robin hears the noise of the saw and turns to him.)  
_**Robin:** “Dan Scarlett? __(Dan stops the saw and looks up, but says nothing.)__ Dan, it’s me, Robin!”  
**Dan:** _ _(Uncertainly:)__ “Robin?” __  
**Robin:** _ _(Smiles.)__ “Yes!” __  
**Dan:** _ _(Smiles and steps around the log.)__ “Is it really you?” __  
**Robin:** “Of course it’s us!” __  
**Much:** “We are home unscathed. Well, scathed. Very scathed. But happy. And hungry. Mostly hungry.”  
**Dan:** _ _(Smiling brightly:)_ _“Blessed Mary, it is you!”  
__(Dan extends his arms wide, then realises his bandaged hand is exposed. He hugs Robin anyway.)_  
_**Robin:** _ _(Nods at Dan’s hand.)_ _“An accident?” __  
**Dan:** _ _(Slaps the butt of his arm into his palm.)_ _“An incident. __(Robin nods.)__ No matter. What’s done is done.” __  
**Robin:** “Tell me.” __  
**Dan:** _ _(Looks back at the watchtower.)_ _“Guy of Gisborne runs your estate for the Sheriff.” __  
**Robin:** “Does he.”  
__(Robin and Much exchange glances.)_  
_**Dan:** “We have one tithe after another for the King in the Holy Land. Making ends meet, it’s… It was wrong, they wanted to make an example of someone. Someone had to lose a hand. __(Robin hangs his head and stabs the end of his bow into the ground.)__ Better me than Will, or little Lukey. I’m old. They’ve got years ahead of them.” __  
**Robin:** _ _(With indignation:)_ _“This is madness. You are a skilled man… _ _(turns and extends his arm out towards the village.)_.. _you built half this village. I won’t have this. You will be compensated.” __  
**Dan:** “I see my boys in good health and I am happy. And who’s this?”   
_(Clarke steps forward almost shyly.) __  
_**Robin:** “This is Clarke, we rescued- _ _(Robin stops speaking once Clarke shakes her head. Obviously unwilling to let people know of her ordeal.)__ Er, a friend of ours.”  
**Dan:** “Any friend of Robin’s is welcome here. _(Clarke smiles and nods at this. _Dan’s cottage door opens to reveal Luke with an armful of firewood. He sees the strangers and immediately heads back inside.)__ It’s all right, boys! This is Master Robin.” __  
**Robin:** _ _(Kindly to Luke:)_ _“You’re all right! __(Motioning with his arm:)__ Come on!”   
__(Luke drops his wood, grabs his bow from inside the door and takes an arrow from a table outside it. Will steps into the doorway with a piece of firewood in each hand and a stalk of wheat in his teeth.)_  
_**Luke:** _ _(Showing Robin:)__ “This is my bow. My dad made it for me. __(Dan smiles proudly.)__ W-w-why has yours got those curves in it?” __  
**Robin:** _ _(Holds up his bow.)__ “Well, this is a Saracen bow. __(Traces the curve with his finger.)_ _It is recurved. The bows straighten __[draws bow]__ when you draw. __(Proudly:)_ _Makes it small, but powerful.” __  
**Luke:** _ _(Smiles in admiration.)__ “Is it true you can, er, hit a man from a mile away? If I practise everyday, I’ll be able to do that.” __  
**Robin:** “Well, let’s hope you never have to shoot a man, Luke.”  
__(Dan dips his head in agreement.)_  
_**Luke:** “Yeah. That’s what Dad says. I bet you killed loads of men when you were fighting with the King. __(Robin glances at Dan, then down, not wanting to talk about it.)__ Look.” __  
_(Luke nocks the arrow in his bow as Will takes a couple steps towards them.)  
_**Robin:** “OK, keep your chin up. __(Luke aims and draws.)_ _And remember to t— _ _(The arrow flies, missing its target.)__ To take a breath first.” __(Chuckles.)__  
**Luke:** “Wait, wait.”  
__(Luke goes to get another arrow from the table as Will watches Robin, his expression unreadable.)_  
_**Robin:** “He’s a credit to you and Jane. __(Dan’s face falls. Robin realises Jane has passed.)__ No…” __  
**Dan:** _ _(Nods.)_ _“Two years. Told us she was eating. Don’t think she was. __(Much bows his head as Will sadly puts his hands on the fence posts in front of him.)__ Couldn’t see her boys starve. The whole village has suffered, not just us.”  
**Robin:** “Jane. __(Shakes his head solemnly.)_ _Your good, strong wife…”  
**Dan:** _ _(Nods sadly, trying to change the subject he turns to Clarke:)__ “Now then, come with me inside, I think I have some salve for those cuts.“ _  
_**Clarke:** “Thank you.”  
__(Clarke looks to Robin then follows Dan inside the house. As soon as the door closes, Gisborne’s men gallop into the village.)__

( _Will quickly takes the bow from Luke and hides it behind his back. Robin and Much turn around to watch, interested. Gisborne takes a spot in the middle as his men vigorously pull people from their homes and line them up in front of him._ )  
**Gisborne:** “Ten sacks of flour have gone missing from the store. They will be found.”   
(More peasants are dragged from their homes and lined up with the others.)   
**Gisborne’s Man 1:** “Go on! Get out here with the rest of them!”   
**Gisborne:** “They will be accounted for.” _(Wiggles his fingers.)_  
**Guard:** “Come on, stop struggling! Get out there! _(From a cottage, Gisborne’s Man 2 brings out Benedict and Gisborne’s Man 1 brings out two sacks of flour and sets them down.)_ No more, sir.”   
**Gisborne:** “Who helped this… _(points at Benedict…)_ runt? _(Will is glaring defiantly at Gisborne with narrowed eyes. He takes the wheat stalk out of his mouth as Luke glances back at him.)_ Step forward now. I may show lenience. _(Much exchanges glances with Luke, who quickly looks away and puts his hand to his mouth. Much recognises the guilty look and knows the answer to Gisborne’s question.)_ No. The remaining perpetrators will be found. This crime will be punished. Bring the boy.“   
**Robin:** ‘Wait! _(Robin steps forward from the rear of the gathered villagers. Gisborne looks down and his eyes flinch subtly in recognition of the man approaching him)_ Guy of Gisborne?”   
**Gisborne’s Man 1:** “Sir Guy of Gisborne to you. And bow before your master!”   
**Robin:** _(Bows. Calmly but with authority:)_ “Sir Guy of Gisborne. My name is Robin Earl of Huntingdon and lord of this manor. _(The villagers all whisper excitedly that Robin is home.)_ Your services here are no longer required.” _(Gisborne stares in silent indignation. Robin stares back coolly as Much places a fur of ermine around Robin’s shoulders and kneels at his feet while the villagers all bow, Will alone keeping his narrowed eyes on Gisborne as he does so. Gisborne, unsure how to proceed, acknowledges Robin’s authority with a turn of his head and a slight sneer. Robin stands humbly among the aberrant deference from his people.)_


	2. Less Than A Hero’s Welcome

**Knighton Hall. Interior.  
** _(Marian is practicing some needlepoint by the fire as Edward is upstairs dressing. There is a knock at the door. Putting down her work, Marian stands and answers the door.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Smiling genuinely:)_ “Will, what a nice surprise.”  
 **Will:** _(Slightly out of breathe from running:)_ “May I come inside, Milady?”  
 **Marian:** _(Rolls her eyes and steps aside:)_ “Only if you call me Marian.”  
 **Will:** “Yes, Milady.”  
 **Marian:** _(Closing the door.)_ “What’s the matter, why are you out of breath?”  
 **Will:** _(Walking to stand in the middle of the room:)_ “It’s Robin. He’s back.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shocked:)_ “What? That’s not possible he’s-”  
 **Will:** “I’ve just come from the village, he’s just stood up to Gisborne and his men. _(As Marian rounds on Will to stand in front of him.)_ It’s him, Marian.”  
 _(Marian stands with her mouth open for a few moments, unable to take the news in, as Edward descends the stairs.)  
_ **Edward:** “Master Scarlett, how good to see you my boy.”  
 **Will:** _(Bowing his head slightly:)_ “Sir Edward.”  
 **Edward:** “To what do we owe this visit?”  
 **Marian:** _(Interjecting:)_ “It’s Robin. He’s returned.”  
 **Edward:** _(Looking to Will:)_ “Is this true? _(Will nods.)_ This is wonderful news. _(Turning to Marian.)_ I suspect he’ll soon be on his way here.”  
 **Will:** “There was a girl with him.”   
_(Both Edward and Marian turn to face him.)  
_ **Marian:** “A girl? Who was she?”  
 **Will:** “I don’t know, she was traveling with him though. _(Looking meaningfully at Marian.)_ I thought you should know.”  
 _(They share a look for a moment. Marian well aware of Will’s feelings for her and Will likewise aware of her affection for him. At first smitten with her, Will has grown to care very much for Marian and their friendship with one another. Resigned to the fact they will only ever be friends, it does not make things any easier for him knowing that Marian’s great love has returned.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Nods.)_ “How was Gisborne when you left?”  
 **Edward:** _(Confused:)_ “Gisborne?”  
 **Will:** “Embarrassed I think. It was pretty funny.”  
 **Edward:** I don’t understand, what happened with Gisborne?“  
 **Marian:** "Thank you, Will. I’m sure your father will wonder where you are.”  
 _(Will nods at them both, turns opens the door and leaves.)  
_ **Edward:** “What was that about?”  
 **Marian:** “Robin has made Gisborne look foolish in front of the people of Locksley. Given that we are already watched by the Sheriff’s men, I think it best that we don’t welcome Robin here with open arms.”  
 **Edward:** “But surely you know he will come here.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking away, her jaw set:)_ “Then we must be ready for him.”

**Locksley Manor. Main room.  
** _(News of the master’s return has reached the manor. Hannah and Gladstone smile brightly. Gladstone reaches out to him, then remembers his place and retracts his arms. Robin turns to Gladstone.)  
_ **Gladstone:** “Welcome back, sir. _(Robin steps forward and gives him a large hug. Gladstone reacts to the tight squeeze. He gives a command to Hannah, who then runs upstairs to obey.)_ A bath for the master, Hannah, and, er, fresh clothes immediately. _(Calling towards the back of the house:)_ Mary!”  
 **Much:** “And me, too.”  
 **Gladstone:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Pardon?”  
 **Robin:** “Gladstone… _(glances at Much.)_ … Much is no longer my man-servant.”  
 **Gladstone:** “Oh?”  
 **Robin:** _(Happily:)_ “In recognition of his services to me in the _[claps his hand on Much’s shoulder.]_ Holy Land, he is to be made a free man! _(Much stands taller.)_ I am granting him the fields and lodge at Bonchurch. Until then, he is a guest in my house.”  
 _(Gladstone nods slightly in surprise but agreement.)  
_ **Much:** _(Flipping Robin’s bow off his shoulder:)_ “And I would like a plate of something, while I bathe.” _(Hands the bow to Gladstone.)_  
 **Gladstone:** _(Clearly not pleased to be taking orders from Much, but obeying respectfully:)_ “Very well. _(Much walks past Gladstone, heading to the rooms behind him.)_ That is the way to the servants’ quarters.”  
 **Much:** _(Stops and turns around.)_ “I knew that.”  
 _(Gladstone scowls at Much, who goes upstairs as Clarke enters the manor. Gladstone turns to Robin who waves Clarke over.)  
_ **Robin:** “Gladstone, this is Clarke. She will be staying with us as my guest.”  
 **Gladstone:** _(Warmly:)_ “Welcome my good lady. _(Quickly turning to Hannah.)_ Perhaps you could show Clarke to the guest bedroom?”  
 _(Hannah nods and smiles at Clarke, motioning for her to follow her up the stairs. Gisborne enters the manor. Gladstone turns back just in time to see him and_  
quickly steps back out of his way as Gisborne stands in front of him, facing Robin.)

**Gisborne:** “Welcome back, Locksley. ( _Robin glowers at him, eyes narrowed in contempt.)_ Now, I have kept your lands for you. I have managed your estates to the best of my ability under the guidance of the Sheriff. _(Steps towards Robin.)_ And I would appreciate more respect in front of the populace.”   
**Robin:** “How many years have you been here?”   
**Gisborne:** “Three years, four winters.”   
**Robin:** “And yet you still do not have the respect of the populace?”   
_(Clarke lets out a small but noticeable laugh and briefly makes eye contact with Gisborne before turning and hurrying up the stairs.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Inhales sharply.)_ “My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham.” _(Steps towards the door.)  
_ **Robin:** “My servants will help you pack.” **  
Gisborne:** _(Turns back to Robin at the door:)_ “How was the Holy Land?”  
 **Robin:** _(Drops eye contact with Gisborne.)_ “Bloodthirsty.”  
 _(Walks away towards the back of the room.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Comes back in a step.)_ “I understand the King is winning, thanks be to God.“   
**Robin:** _(Stops and turns to face Gisborne.)_ “He’s killing more people.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Ah, is that not winning?”  
 **Robin:** “Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed andthen I’ll call it winning.“ **  
Gisborne:** _(Slightly challenging:)_ “Do not pretend that you do not love war. I’ve seen you fight.”  
 **Robin:** “When?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Vaguely, as if he’s said too much, eyes wandering:)_ “I do not recall.” **  
Robin:** _(Frowns slightly, noticing Gisborne’s change in attitude.)_ “I have  
changed.” **  
Gisborne:** _(Sneers:)_ “Ah. _(Inhales sharply. Indifferently:)_ “The Council of Nobles meets tomorrow in Nottingham. I’ve no doubt the Sheriff will call a feast to celebrate your safe return.”   
**Robin:** “One thing. _(Robin steps back towards Gisborne, who stops in the doorway. Robin leans on the jamb, facing him.)_ I shall celebrate my safe return, too, by pardoning any and all wrongdoers from my estates awaiting trial or punishment.”   
**Gisborne:** “Only the Sheriff can pardon, you know that.”   
**Robin:** “It is custom for the Sheriff to accede to his nobles’ requests on such matters.”   
**Gisborne:** “Well, then I suggest you take it up with the Sheriff.”   
_(Gisborne leaves and Robin glares after him.)_

**Locksley Manor. Upstairs room. Sometime Later.  
** _(Much is in a bath. Another one stands ready for Robin. A table stands in between them with a plate of food and a bowl of rose petals. Steam rises from the hot water as Much grabs a leg of pork off the plate, takes a bite, sits back and sighs in complete contentment._ _The door opens and Hannah walks in with some towels. Much quickly puts down the meat and covers his privates with his hands, warily watching Hannah as she puts one towel on the washstand in the corner in front of Much and then stands by Robin’s tub, facing him.)  
_ **Hannah:** “Was it horrible, the war? What was it like?”  
 **Much:** _(Not looking at her:)_ “War is for… for men. _(Looks at Hannah.)_ You would be upset, little one.”  
 **Hannah:** _(Not impressed:)_ “Yeah? I heard that dying men always ask for their mums. _(Hannah folds a towel over another tub. Much takes a bunch of rose petals out of the bowl with his fingertips and shoves them into his mouth. Chides:)_ That’s for the bath.”  
 **Much:** “What?”  
 **Hannah:** “Rose petals.”  
 _(Hannah smiles and walks to the door. Much watches her leave, spitting the petals out into the water. The door opens.)  
_ **Much:** “I knew that!”  
 _(The door closes. Much, reminded of the war by Hannah’s question, hears the sounds of battle in his head: the clashing swords and the screaming men. He grasps the charms round his neck and tries not to cry. Suddenly the door opens and Robin comes in and walks to the washbowl in the corner.)  
_ **Robin:** “Much, get dressed… _(Much splashes water on his face to hide his tears and quickly regains his composure.)_ … if you want to visit the old sheriff.”  
 _(Robin washes his face in the bowl, then dries it as Much speaks.)  
_ **Much:** “Really? You mean Marian. _(Robin gives him a look.)_ I would prefer, I have to say, the whole food, bath, sleep thing.”  
 **Robin:** _(Walking to a table in the far corner behind Much:)_ “Of course, I forgot my promise to you. You don’t have to come.”  
 _(Robin puts down the towel, pulls a vest off a hook on the wall and puts it on.)  
_ **Much:** “Is something wrong?”  
 **Robin:** “England is wrong. _(Tying his scarf around his neck:)_ And Nottinghamshire is worse. The old sheriff would never have allowed this. I have to hear his story before I go to Nottingham tomorrow. _(Walks towards the door and stops before Much, smiling at him.)_ Sleep well, my friend. You have earned it. I’ll ask Clarke if she wishes to accompany me.”  
 _(Much sits back for a moment as Robin leaves, thinks a bit, then makes a decision. He stands up.)_  
 **Much:** “Master!”

**Locksley Manor. The small courtyard.  
** _(Outside the front door, Robin sees Clarke standing by his horse.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Eyebrows raised slightly:)_ “Blonde?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Simply:)_ “Clean.”  
 _(Robin nods as Gladstone exits the Manor, questioning his decision.)  
_ **Gladstone:** “Master, the food?”  
 **Robin:** “Go into the village, bring every family here and feed them. Nobody here eats until they do, including me. _(Robin finishes with the horse as Much comes out of the house half-dressed, carrying his jumper, cloak, bag and sword in one hand and the pork leg in the other, and setting his boots down outside the door.)_ Those who are ill… _(claps Gladstone on the shoulder.)_ … take the food to them.”  
 **Gladstone:** _(Nods.)_ “Yes, Master.”  
 _(Gladstone goes to stand in the doorway as_ _Robin turns to leave the courtyard and Clarke follows, leading the horse.)  
_ **Much:** “Obviously you don’t mean that about nobody eating. _(Robin stops, turns to Much and frowns.)_ No? _(Robin holds out his hand to Much, who puts the joint in it.)_ No, of course not. That’s fine. _(Robin immediately hands the meat to Gladstone, who takes it and cruelly holds it up by Much’s nose as he enters the house. Grumbles:)_ That’s fine. _(Robin continues, putting on his sword belt, as Clarke leads the horse out. Much glances at him, then bends down to pick up his boots. Yells towards the stable:)_ Has anyone seen my horse?!”

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.**  
 _(Two men are standing by the stable in plain sight as Robin and Much ride up past them. They watch curiously. Edward opens the door after hearing the horses approaching.)_ **  
Edward: **_(Shooing them away with his hand:)_ “Get out! Get away from here!”   
_(Robin and Much stop, surprised.)  
_ **Robin:** “Edward, it is me, your friend, Robin of Locksley.”   
**Edward:** “I know who you are! Crooks, come to deceive me! I’ll have none of you here!”   
**Robin:** _(Earnestly:)_ “I swear, I come in friendship!”   
**Edward:** “Get away! _(Shoos with his hand.)_ I am no longer the sheriff. Leave me to live out my days in peace.” _(Marian appears in the doorway behind Edward, longbow drawn.)  
_ **Marian:** “You heard my father. Leave!” _(Robin is shocked to see Marian, but overjoyed nonetheless.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Gently:)_ “Marian, it is me, Robin.”   
**Marian:** _(Steps outside. Unimpressed:)_ “Congratulations. Leave!”   
**Robin:** _(Smiling eagerly:)_ “How are you? I thought of you.”   
**Marian:** “Leave!” _(Raises the bow a bit higher. Robin relents as Much sighs.)  
_ **Much:** “We are leaving.” _  
(Robin tries one last time with Edward as he goes into the house with Marian covering.)   
_**Robin:** “Sir Edward, if you do not remember me, remember Nottingham, remember your people!“ _(Edward guides Marian, who is glaring at Clarke, backward into the house, bow drawn, and closes the door. With a dazed smile, staring at the door:)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “She seems lovely.”  
 **Much:** _(Defensively:)_ “She is….usually.”  
 **Robin:** “Interesting.”   
**Much:** _(Turning to Robin:)_ “Interesting? _(Robin nods slightly, still staring in fascination at the door.)_ That was unbelievable. He used to treat us like… like sons.”   
**Robin:** “She is still breathtaking.”   
**Much:** “Oh, and I thought you’d come to see the old sheriff.”   
**Robin:** _(Looks at Much. Protesting loudly:)_ “I did!”   
**Much:** _(Grumbles with disbelief:)_ “Please!”


	3. The Council Of Nobles

**Locksley Manor. Exterior.  
** _(Some villagers are leaving the manor as Robin, Clarke and Much return. Three women pass them. Behind them Jeffrey leaves with his wife and two young children, juggling eggs.)  
_ **Villager Woman:** “Bless you, Master Robin. We have all eaten well.”  
 _(Robin takes her hand as she passes and then lets it go.)  
_ **Much:** “Is there any food left? I must confess, I am anxious.”  
 **Jeffrey:** “Robin! Robin!”  
 **Robin:** “Jeffrey?”  
 **Jeffrey:** “Remember this? Remember this? _(High silly voice, holding up a hard-cooked egg:)_ My egg! my egg, where’s it gone? _(Pretends to swallow it. Low voice:)_ You’ve eaten it. _(High:)_ No, I haven’t. _(Puts his hand by his ear and reveals the egg. Normally:)_ Here it is! _(Robin slaps Much’s stomach and chuckles.)_ You used to love that when you were a lad.”  
 **Robin:** _(Bends down to Jeffrey’s children.)_ “Have you had lots to eat?”  
 _(The older boy nods.)  
_ **Jeffrey:** _(to Robin:)_ “You’re a good boy. Thanks for feeding us. _(to the children:)_ Come on, then. Bring those eggs. Come on!”  
 _(Jeffrey leaves with his family.)  
_ **Much:** _(Chuckles sarcastically.)_ “That man is a show-off. If there are no eggs left, I’m going after him.”  
 _(Clarke notices Dan standing solemnly by the corner of the manor. She walks over to him.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Dan? What’s wrong?”  
 _(Robin looks over and follows Clarke to Dan.)  
_ **Dan:** _(Miserably:)_ “Young Benedict got frightened. He told Gisborne’s lot who took the flour with him.”  
 **Robin:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Your boys.”  
 **Dan:** “They’ve taken them to Nottingham. _(Pleadingly:)_ Robin…”  
 **Robin:** “I will resolve this. I will talk to the Sheriff, I promise.”  
 _(Robin puts his hand on Dan’s shoulder, then continues inside.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is cackling heartily as a boy polishes his boots. Gisborne has just informed him of his encounter with Robin.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Folds his arms, offended at the Sheriff’s attitude.)_ “My lord, I do not think that this is a laughing matter.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Sorry, remind me. How many men do you have?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sighs deeply, knowing what’s coming.)_ “Twenty-four.”  
 **Sheriff:** “And he had?”  
 **Gisborne:** “One. But the point—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Interrupting:)_ “But you let him take the house.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Technically, it is still his property.”  
 **Sheriff:** “La-la-la-di-da.” _(Laughs again.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I would have appreciated more support in this matter.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Relax, relax. I’ll get it back for you within a month. _(Gisborne leaves as the Sheriff chuckles.)_ Twenty-four. One. _“_

**The approach to Nottingham Town. The next morning.  
** _(Robin and Much ride on horseback to the town, Robin with no bow or quiver, only his scimitar. At the bridge to the main gate, they notice many peasants under and around it, some with slats for shelters, many with small children.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(They ride through the gate and discover not a bustling town, but only a few people going dismally about their business. Much gazes around uneasily.)  
_ **Much:** “Where is everybody? Funny, Wednesday used to be market day.”  
 **Robin:** _(Solemnly:)_ “I think Wednesday may still be market day.”  
 **Much:** _(Frowning:)_ “Surely some mistake.”  
 _(Robin and Much stop and dismount in front of the closed castle gates.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Robin and Much have left their horses in the care of the stable-boys. Two guards escort them through the courtyard. Robin takes off his gloves as he and Much look up at the four-armed gibbet set up on a large, square platform in the centre of the courtyard. They climb the steps to the main door.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(The Council of Nobles meeting has already started. The long table is set crosswise opposite the doors; the nobles are sitting in chairs arranged in a half-circle facing it. Marian stands behind her father’s chair, allowed in only as his nursemaid.)  
_ **Guard:** _(At the door, announcing:)_ “Robin of Locksley.”   
_(Everybody looks up as Robin makes a brazen entrance.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Brightly:)_ “Good morning, everyone! _(Robin comes downstairs and tosses his cape on a guard’s upright halberd at the bottom. Nodding at the Sheriff:)_ Sheriff… _(The Sheriff watches, unimpressed, drumming his fingers on the table. Robin stands in front of the centre vacant chair and looks around at all the faces as he unbuckles his sword belt. Much waits behind the chair. The Sheriff scowls at Robin. In an exaggeratedly careless way:)_ Well, carry on!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Locksley, welcome back. I trust Sir Guy of Gisborne managed your estates to your satisfaction?” _(Robin leans back into his chair. His tone is pleasantly insolent.)  
_ **Robin:** “I believe he may have managed them to [points at the Sheriff] your satisfaction.” _(Robin leans his elbow on the arm of the chair and his head on his hand. Gisborne glares at him, inferring Robin’s unsaid meaning.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Some of your peasants are rather unruly, by the way. We have two in custody awaiting punishment.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Glaring at Robin:)_ “Three.”   
**Robin:** “Discipline has never been a problem on my estates.”   
**Sheriff:** “Times have changed.”  
 **Robin:** “Not for the better, it seems.”   
**Sheriff:** “You, of all people, should know that the King needs funds to fight our Holy War.”   
**Robin:** “Is it our Holy War, or is it Pope Gregory’s?”   
**Sheriff:** “We stand shoulder to shoulder with Rome.”   
**Robin:** “And we fall shoulder to shoulder, too. I have seen it.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Then what is your proposal to raise money for the King?”  
 **Robin:** _(Stands and approaches the Sheriff.)_ “Stop all taxes. Today!”  
 _(The other nobles cough to suppress their laughter.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Amusing ”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans on Sheriff ’s table.)_ “I do not joke. Today is market day, and yet there is no market.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Measuredly:)_ “And your point is…”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns to face the nobles.)_ “If a man can make more than he needs for his family, he can take what remains to market. He can trade. And the shire can take its share. But until then, we must help every man, every peasant, every pieman, every pinner provide for his family. Get him trading again!”  
 _(The nobles glance at one another as Robin goes back to his chair and sits on its back with his feet on the seat. The Sheriff stands and paces behind the table.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “A man… who can… provide for his family is a comfortable man, a lazy man. Doesn’t want to work. What we need are hungry men. _(Leans on his hands on the table.)_ Our noble friend seems to forget that hungry men… _(sits in his chair, facing Robin…)_ are virtuous.”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans his elbows on his knees.)_ “There is a celebration of my return tonight in the Great Hall.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Wishing there wasn’t now:)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sitting down properly in his chair:)_ “Well, I trust none of us virtuous men will be feasting?”  
 _(His argument won, Robin leans satisfactorily back in his chair, feet sticking out, hands together at his chin, looking at the Sheriff, as silence falls over the room. Gisborne and the Sheriff stare at him as the nobles look back and forth. Marian looks at the Sheriff, trying to gauge his reaction.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff, angry that Robin outwitted him, throws his hat on his bed, paces back and forth, then fishes a bird out of a hanging cage. It sings to him as he kisses it and caresses it between his hands, then he absent-mindedly clenches his fists around it. The singing abruptly stops as the bird’s bones crunch. He looks down at his hands, horrified at what he has just done to one of his precious pets.)_


	4. Appraisals

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Robin passes Marian in the corridor, but she roughly stops him with her hand and plainly shows her contempt for him.)  
_ **Marian:** “My father seems to think he should see you. _(Looking around for anyone listening:)_ Our house is watched. Come after midnight tonight.”  
 **Robin:** “Very well. _(Looks her up and down. Alluring:)_ You’re looking… striking. And if you still live with your father, that must mean…”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting brusquely:)_ “Take care not to be seen.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smugly and a bit arrogantly:)_ “Don’t worry, I can look after myself.”  
 **Marian:** “I don’t care about you; I care about my father. _(Quietly:)_ Are you really as naive as you seem? You think you can pick fights with these people and get away with it? You think you can slight them in public? You’re a fool.” _(Smiles smugly in satisfaction.)_  
(Marian turns to leave, but Robin stops her, then glances behind him. She reluctantly turns back around.) 

**Robin:** “Marian, wait. Now is not the time, I know, but I must say you are… _(looks her over…)_ more than ever… your eyes. _(Marian’s face melts into a smile, flattered by this last comment.)_ And even when you look at me in anger, I feel you. _(Marian rolls her eyes, realising Robin is just trying to charm her like he used to do. She puts on a blank face.)_ I believe you can still… _(Robin moves in to caress her cheek and Marian scowls at his hand.)_ … even after all this time… you can see into my soul.”  
 _(Robin leans in for a kiss, but Marian puts her finger to his lips.)  
_ **Marian:** “Five years and you’re still peddling the same old drivel. _(Robin, effectively rebuffed, leans back on the wall.)_ Does it ever work?”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckling earnestly:)_ “You’d be surprised.”  
 **Marian:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Amazed! _(Marian roughly pushes past Robin.)_ I’m sure that girl you travel with loved it.”   
_(Without waiting around for an answer she leaves. Robin gazes after her, half-amused by her apparent jealousy of Clarke, half-dazed in love all over again.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The Jailer leads Robin and Much down the steps. They stop at the bottom.)  
_ **Jailer:** _(to an assistant:)_ “Bring out the Locksley lot.”  
 _(The Jailer tosses the keys to the assistant. Allan recognises Robin and comes to his cell door.)  
_ **Allan:** “Hey, jailer! Jailer! That’s me! Jailer! Are you listening? _(The Jailer ignores him and he and Robin walk past.)_ I’m from Locksley! Jailer! I’m from Locksley!”  
 ****

**Interview room.  
** _(The door opens and the Jailer enters. Benedict, Will and Luke are pushed in behind him. Much glares at the Jailer. Robin sits on a bench in front of Much. Benedict and Luke are visibly frightened; Will stands in proud defiance. Robin keeps a straight and stern face.)  
_ **Robin:** “What is your crime?”  
 **Will:** “Living in the wrong place at the wrong time, living under an evil sheriff. Where do our taxes go? They go to Nottingham, to the Sheriff, to his birds—”  
 _(The Jailer nods to his assistant, who slaps Will forcefully, interrupting his sentence.)  
_ **Robin:** “What is your punishment?“ _(The Jailer reaches up and tugs on his collar. Much interprets the gesture correctly.)_  
 **Much:** "Hanging? No, surely not.” _(Robin watches the boys for their reaction. Will’s eyes immediately widen, but the others take a moment longer.)_  
 **Jailer:** “Do you mind? We don’t tell ‘em if it’s the dangle. They kick up a hell of a stink.”   
**Much:** _(Glaring at the Jailer:)_ “For stealing flour. Hanging?”  
 **Jailer:** “The Sheriff wants an example. We’ve just had word—”  
 **Robin:** _(Stands up, firmly interrupting the Jailer:)_ “I’ll be speaking to the Sheriff. Meanwhile, you treat this prisoners well, or you will have me to answer to.”   
_(The door opens.)_  
 **Jailer:** “You’ve got one more.”   
_(The Jailer goes to the door and brings in Allan, who smiles at Robin as Robin sits down again and sighs glumly.)  
_ **Robin:** “You’re not from Locksley.”   
**Allan:** _(Quietly:)_ “I know, but you saved me once before.”   
**Robin:** “That was a long way from Nottingham. Here I am known.”   
**Allan:** “Look, you’re saving those others, you’ll save me.”   
_(Allan glances at the Jailer.)  
_ **Robin:** “I cannot save the others, and now I fear you will share their fate.”   
**Allan:** “What fate? _(Robin stands and leaves the room. Much follows. to the Jailer:)_ I’m not from Locksley. Did, did I say Locksley? There’s been a mistake here. I’m from Rochdale. Rochdale! That’s why they call me Allan A Dale!”   
**Jailer:** “Yeah, and I’m from wild Wales. Throw him in with the Locksley lot!” 

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Edward and the nobles sit at the long table. The Sheriff and Gisborne are watching the feast from the balcony, leaning on the railing. Robin, with an austere look on his face, and Much enter behind them. Gisborne scowls smugly at Robin.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, Huntingdon, you’re missing your own feast. _(Looks back down.)_  
Rumours abound.”  
 **Robin:** _(Suppressing his temper:)_ “What rumours?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Not looking at Robin:)_ "That you are weak. That you have returned weakened from your exertions in the Holy Land.“  
 **Much:** "My master returns with honours, honours from the King.”   
_(Robin holds up his hand in front of Much to silence him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Glances at Robin.)_ “Mmm. Well, the greater honour would have been to have stood and fought with him, surely?”   
**Robin:** “I have visited my peasants in your dungeons. They have committed grave crimes.”  
 **Much:** _(With disbelief:)_ “Master, surely—”  
 **Robin:** _(Continuing without pause for Much:)_ “Which would make all the more compassionate your gesture of pardoning them.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Looking below:)_ “Pardoning them? I will see them hang… _(Looks at Robin)_ … in the morning. You yourself said that we risk rebellion. We must have order.”  
 **Robin:** “It is custom for the sheriff to hear his nobles’ requests for clemency.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looking down, spurnfully:)_ “La-di-da-di-da. _(Gisborne smiles.)_ Oh, by the way, in your absence we nominated you to oversee tomorrow’s entertainment.”  
 **Robin:** “No.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, you don’t want these rumours of weakness to spread, hm? _(Turns to face Robin.)_ Better scotch them now, otherwise we’ll all pay.” _(The Sheriff goes out the door behind him, leaving Robin seething inside. Gisborne looks at him, raising his eyebrows in smug satisfaction as Marian enters next to Much.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian. Might I have the pleasure of your company?”   
_(Marian hesitates and glances at Robin, who is glaring at Gisborne, then unwillingly and briefly smiles in acquiescence. Gisborne smirks in triumph at Robin as he takes Marian’s arm. Much steps aside to let them pass, staring quizzically at Robin, and Gisborne leads her downstairs. Robin remains still, silently fuming, then leans on the railing, turns to watch Marian descend, then turns back just as Marian looks up at him.)_


	5. Destiny Chosen

**Knighton Hall. Exterior. Front door.  
** _(Robin knocks on the door. While waiting, he and Much check for the spies. Marian opens the door and steps out, looking at Clarke. The women exchange looks as Robin can only stare at her.)  
_ **Marian:** (Looking to Robin, snapping:) “Well? Don’t just stand there. If the Sheriff’s men see—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “What? _(Mockingly:)_ You might give them the pleasure of your company?”  
 **Marian:** _(Unamused:)_ “Grow up!“ _(Steps inside.)_

**Main room.  
** _(Edward and Robin are seated, facing each other in front of the fireplace. Marian stands to the left of Edward, Much to the right of Robin, who sits morosely listening.)  
_ **Edward:** "Forgive me. I could not welcome you before.”  
 **Robin:** “How did this monster become sheriff?”  
 **Edward:** “I did not watch my back. Prince John gives out the shires in his brother’s absence. My bid was not accepted.”  
 **Robin:** “What can be done?”   
**Edward:** “I can do nothing. I am watched. And I must think of my daughter. _(Marian shifts uneasily.)_ When I do speak out, no-one listens. Robin, it is down to you, my friend.”   
_(Robin’s shoulders fall. He scratches his upper lip, then puts his hand to his chin, thinking.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, what can we do?”  
 **Edward:** “Play Nottingham’s game. Speak to the lords. Slowly you can turn them. _(Marian wrings her over-large sleeve in her hands. Much glances at Robin, who shakes his head as Edward continues.)_ Do not make the mistake I and others have made and make your dissent public. Consolidate your position quietly.”  
 **Robin:** “I do not have time. Tomorrow I am to order the hanging of four of my own peasants.”  
 **Edward:** “It will be the long game, I’m afraid.”  
 **Robin:** “Benedict Giddens. Allan A Dale…”  
 **Marian:** _(Unable to hold her tongue any longer:)_ “You must let them die. It is a test. Fail it, and there will be consequences.”  
 **Robin:** “Perhaps!”   
**Marian:** “Definitely! _(Glances at Edward.)_ This is not a game—”  
 **Robin:** “Will and Luke Scarlett cannot wait.”  
 _(This revelation of the Scarlett brothers among the condemned silences Marian momentarily. Edward steps in.)_

**Clarke:** _(From her seated position on the floor, thinking aloud.)_ “This cannot be allowed to happen. _(All eyes turn to her.)_ They would have starved, surely the Sheriff can show mercy.”  
 **Edward:** “This sheriff does not, trust me, I have seen his methods first hand.”  
 **Clarke:** “If Richard… _(Stops herself.)_ If the King knew this was happening…”  
 **Marian:** “The King is thousands of miles away fighting for his own glory, the lives of a few villagers would mean very little to him.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looking at Marian:)_ “That’s unfair.”  
 **Edward:** “My daughter speaks when she should not.”   
_(Marian quietly shows her indignation and takes a step back.)_  
 **Robin:** “No. Marian is right, the King should be here, not in the Holy Land.”  
 **Edward:** “Be that as it may, it will be far easier to change the minds of the lords from within the system. The Sheriff is the law and does not take kindly to dissent. You have no choice, Robin. _(In his eyes only, Robin shows his frustration and hopelessness.)_ Hide your temper, bide your time until you can act decisively… or kiss your lands, if not your life, goodbye.”  
 _(Robin miserably ponders this.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard. The next morning.**  
 _(The four-armed gibbet is set up in the courtyard, just as it was the previous day, only now four nooses hang from the ends. A crowd has gathered to watch the executions. Robin and Much somberly enter the courtyard and two women yell at him. He continues walking through the crowd to Dan, but Much remains put.)_  
 **Dan:** “Robin, it’s not your fault.”  
 _(The castle doors open to a fanfare and the Sheriff, Gisborne, Canon Richard, and some nobles walk out and line up on the steps. Robin despondently looks up at them. The Sheriff stops halfway down the stairs as Robin trudges to meet him there.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Lords! Ladies! People of Nottingham! _(Robin takes his place between the Sheriff and Gisborne as Marian and Edward watch solemnly from the cloister.)_ We are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice in the name of _[looks up]_ God and King Richard. _(Through the roll of parchment:)_ Bring out the prisoners!” _(Smiles in anticipation.)_  
 _(The crowd turn to their left to watch the Jailer lead Allan, Will, Luke and Benedict, all with their hands tied behind their backs, down the side stairs to the gallows as the Sheriff continues his speech.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, having recently returned from the Holy War with a personal commendation from the King himself will read the proclamation. _(The Sheriff hands the scroll to Robin, who roughly takes it.)_ Enjoy. _(Allan is pulled up onto the platform by the assistant, followed by the boys. Quietly to Robin:)_ Oh, and, er, no second thoughts, Locksley, or your friend Much will be dropping in on us as our special guest today.”  
 _(The Sheriff looks up at the battlements where Much is being held bent over near the edge. Robin looks up at his servant and his shoulders fall, frustrated at himself not realising Much was missing. Will glances up towards Marian who is deeply distressed. Her instincts battling against themselves. If she steps in then surely it will mean the Sheriff will cause more pain and suffering for her father, but if she does nothing she loses a dear friend. Will gives her a sad smile then averts his gaze. The Sheriff smiles in wicked satisfaction. Allan and the boys stand bravely as their sentence is read.)_

**Robin:** _(Reading off the parchment:)_ “Let it be heard and known about the lands and realms of Richard, His Majesty, King of England, that on this, the twenty-sixth day of April, in the year of our Lord eleven hundred and ninety-two, the following men, having been tried under law and found guilty: Benedict Giddens of Locksley, Will Scarlett of Locksley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley, Allan A Dale of Locksley. These same men have been sentenced to hang by a rope until they are dead.”  
 _(A drum beats slowly as sacks are placed over the prisoners’ heads. The crowd groan.)  
_ **Dan:** “Will! Luke!”  
 _(A noose is tightened round each prisoner’s neck. Marian watches in apprehension. Clarke, standing next to Dan, dressed in a black cloak, glances up at the gallows. Their prisoners ready, the executioner and the assistants wait for their signal with arms folded. Clarke looks desperately at Robin, who looks miserably resigned.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “May the souls—“ _  
_ **Clarke:** _(Raising her hand and interrupting:)_ “Wait!”  
 _(The drum stops. Robin looks over toward her.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(With exasperation:)_ “Oh! Nah, nah, nah, please don’t kill my  
brother, my little baby, my inbred cousin!”  
 **Clarke:** “On behalf of King Richard I demand you pardon these men!” _  
_ **Sheriff:** “And who are you to invoke our beloved King’s name, hm? Show yourself!”  
 _(All eyes fall to Clarke as she slowly lifts her hood to reveal her face to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Clarke:** “You know exactly who I am, Vaisey.”  
 **Robin:** _(Mockingly:)_ “Vaisey?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Defensively:)_ It’s a family name. And that’s Lord Sheriff to you, Locksley. _(Shouting to Clarke:)_ Step forward girl, let me get a look at you.  
 _(Clarke steps forward as the Sheriff screws up his face. Slowly, a look of grim recognition crosses his face.)_ Ah. I’m so…. _pleased_ to see you, Princess.”

_(Marian joins everyone in the courtyard to turn and look at Clarke.)  
_ **Robin:** “Princess?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Indeed. _(Louder.)_ But no matter. _(to Clarke:)_ Unfortunately, your highness, I answer to only one man and that is Prince John. _(To the gathered crowd.)_ You see Prince John appointed me as Sheriff of Nottingham, to clean up the streets. To bring order to an otherwise uncivilized society. _(Turns to look over at Clarke:)_ And so, as much as it grieves me, I cannot spare these men’s lives. I would however, invite you to join me in the castle, I believe we have much to discuss. Now, where was I? Oh yes. _(Points to the gallows.)_ Hang them _(Then points to Clarke.)_ and take her into custody. _(The crowd murmur in disbelief as Clarke tries to run for it, but she is quickly caught by the guards. Clarke looks apologetically at Robin, who stands with narrowed eyes.)_ Where’s the drum? Pom, pom, pom-pom. _(The drumbeat starts again.)_ Dan watches in agony. _(Quietly to Robin:)_ Watch and enjoy, Robin. _(The drumming speeds up.)_ May the souls of these men find forgiveness in heaven.”  
 _(The Sheriff nods to the executioner and the four stools are kicked out from under the doomed men. The crowd gasp. Marian is horrified as the Sheriff smiles at Robin, then she turns to go down the corridor past the cloister. Gisborne looks pointedly at Robin before following the Sheriff.)  
_ **Dan:** “I love you, boys! I love you, Will! Love you, Luke! I’ll see you in heaven!”  
 _(Robin’s mind is thinking back to all the things he’s witnessed in the past day: Luke’s young innocence, Dan’s missing hand, Luke’s “you’d save us!”, his own hand caressing the bush entering Locksley, Gisborne at Locksley, the Sheriff. His decision made, Robin turns to two archers at his left and attacks the first one with a punch to the stomach. Marian turns her head to watch. The nobles gathered on the steps turn away and crouch down, hoping to avoid the sudden  
madman. The Sheriff and Gisborne hurry to the cloister to see what the commotion is. Robin punches out the second archer and grabs his longbow and four arrows from his quiver as he falls. Robin steps back, draws and aims at the gallows, holding the other arrows in his other hand along the curve of the bow.)  
_ **Robin:** “People of Nottingham! _(He lines up his shot with his well-practised eye and lets an arrow loose. It splices Allan’s rope. Allan falls to the platform and the spectators quickly pull him off, away from the executioners. Dan is astonished. Robin draws, aiming another arrow.)_ These men have committed no crime worth more than a spell in the stocks. _(Robin lets the arrow fly and it cuts Will’s rope as the executioners struggle against the crowd to get their prisoners back. Dan runs forward to help his son. Drawing his bow horizontally, with two arrows nocked, one on either side of his hand gripping the bow:)_ Will you tolerate this injustice? I, for one, will not.“ _  
(Robin eyes his shot carefully, then lets the arrows loose. They cut down both Luke and Benedict. The crowd cheer as a guard advances on Robin. Capitalising on the commotion, Clarke punches her one remaining guard hard in the face knocking him out. Robin throws the bow at the guard, ducks a sword swung at him, grabs the guard’s arm on the rebound and kicks the sword from his grip as Marian, the Sheriff and Gisborne watch, frozen in shock. Robin takes out two more guards with his stolen sword as Dan and the crowd take the nooses and hoods off the prisoners.)  
_ **Dan:** “This way!”  
 **Much:** “Master, help!”  
 _(Robin stops and looks up at the battlements where the guards are about to push Much off the edge.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Yield, Locksley, or say farewell to your little mulch.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looking up at the Sheriff, intensely:)_ “His name… is Much.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, he’ll be mulch in a moment.”   
_(Smiles and looks up at the battlements.)_

_(Robin looks back at Much, steps forward and throws the sword up with all his strength. Spinning round, it turns to horizontal and strikes the two guards in their helmets, passing safely over Much’s head, knocking them back and freeing Much. The Sheriff frowns. Dan hands Will a hand axe and turns to embrace Luke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “This way!”  
 **Dan:** “Let’s go!”  
 _(Dan leads Luke and Benedict away as Much looks down from the battlements and sees an archer behind Robin lining up a shot.)  
_ **Much:** _(Pointing to the archer:)_ “Master, look out!”   
_(Robin turns and sees the bowman. Marian and the Sheriff turn to look, too. Robin raises his hands, defenseless. Marian, glances back and forth between Robin and the archer and realises she must do something to save him. She reaches back to her hair and pulls out a small decorated dagger, one of a pair. The bowman looks to the Sheriff for permission to fire. The Sheriff nods and Marian throws her dagger into the arm of the archer just as he shoots. Robin turns his head to watch the arrow fly harmlessly past his shoulder. He looks up at the bowman and sees the dagger in his arm, then he looks around to see where it came from. He locks eyes with Marian, who raises her eyebrows in acknowledgement, then gives him a subtly stern look. She turns around and Robin sees the matching dagger in her hair. He smiles slightly, realising she still cares for him, however much she denies it. Much, meanwhile, has run down the stairs of the tower. He hurries down the last set of steps to the courtyard, where Allan and Will are battling guards, to get to the gate where Clarke is waiting.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "Don’t just stand there! Get after him!” _  
 _(The guards at the top of the steps give chase as Robin runs for the gate._ _Robin, Much, Allan and Will run out the castle gate into town. Clarke runs to follow but is grabbed by Dan Scarlett.)  
__ **Dan:** “No, this way, trust me.” _ ___  
(Clarke looks back for a moment then nods and follows Dan and Luke down an alleyway.)  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Robin stops inside the town gate where he and Much left their horses tethered. Robin mounts his as Much stops in the archway, staring through the gate at six archers assembling at the far end the bridge behind a low horizontal pole as a barricade.)_  
 **Much:** _(to himself:)_ “Archers. _(to Robin:)_ Master! Archers! What do we do?!”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns his horse towards the gate.)_ “Let’s give them something to shoot at. Go-go-go!”  
 _(Much climbs up behind Robin as Will and Allan mount the other horse. The six archers draw and aim. Robin urges his horse forward down the bridge.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Excitedly:)_ “Whaa!”  
 _(On the other horse, Will has a determined look in his eyes as he gallops beside Robin. Sitting behind him, Allan ducks his head. The archers fire and arrows fly past the outlaws’ heads, then the bowmen scatter to avoid the horses as they jump over the barricade. The outlaws continue away from town completely unharmed.)_


	6. Aftermath

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
**_(There is chaos in the courtyard in the aftermath of Robin’s defiant stand against tyranny. Gisborne walks over to the Sheriff for further instruction.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Well, what now?”  
**Sheriff:** _(Oddly upbeat:)_ “It appears you have your home back, Gisborne. In the morning I want you to gather your men and together we will ride into Locksley and deal with the outlaw once and for all.”  
**Gisborne:** “In the morning? Surely now would-”  
**Sheriff:** “No, I want him to enjoy this moment, Gisborne. For it will be the last time he ever makes a fool of me. _(Screwing up his face and searching the dispersing crowds.)_ And keep an eye out for the Princess, we can’t have her walking around freely either.”  
_(The Sheriff turns and heads inside the castle.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(To his men:)_ “Prepare to return to Locksley. This time, for good.”

**Late Afternoon. Somewhere Along An Old Dirt Road.  
**_(Dan and Luke Scarlett exit a carriage, laden down with tools and personal belongings.)  
_**Dan:** “I can’t thank you enough, Milady.”  
**Marian:** “Nottingham is no longer safe for you or your son, Dan. You’re making the right choice.”  
**Dan:** “It’ll be hard to leave Locksley…where Jane and I raised our boys.”  
**Clarke:** _(Also exiting the carriage:)_ “You’ll prosper in Scarborough, I just know you will.”  
**Dan:** “Thank you, your highness.”  
**Clarke:** “Please, I prefer Clarke. _(Clarke leans forward and gives Dan a quick hug. Once they part she speaks to Luke:)_ You look after your father, alright?”  
**Luke:** _(Nods:)_ “I wish Will were coming with us.”  
**Marian:** “You have my word, I will find Will and tell him where you are. You’ll be reunited soon enough.”  
**Clarke:** “Are you sure we can’t take you further?”  
**Dan:** “No, please, you’ve already risked enough for us. _(To Marian:)_ I know how the Sheriff watches Knighton.”  
_(Marian nods and smiles as the Scarlett’s turn and head down the long path away from Nottingham and onto safety. As the women watch them leave, Marian’s curiosity gets the better of her.)  
_**Marian:** “If you don’t mind me asking, why ‘Clarke’?”  
**Clarke:** _(Waves a final farewell to Dan as he rounds the corner out of sight and takes a deep breath:)_ “Well…when my Uncle first tried to capture me, I barely escaped. Prince John watches my home and my mother just as the Sheriff watches you. _(The two women climb back inside the carriage and head back towards Knighton.)_ But for a few men who were loyal to my father, I was now alone in the world. Traveling from place to place seeking shelter wherever we could find it. Due to the fact I was named after my Grandmother, my guards suggested it would be easier to travel incognito if I used an alias.”  
**Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “That makes sense. So who is-”  
**Clarke:** “My cat. Clarke is the name of my cat. _(She smiles as Marian tries to keep a grin from forming.)_ After months of being on the run, I just got used to the name. I prefer it actually. It’s very freeing to become someone new, someone different.”  
**Marian:** _(Nods knowing this fact all too well herself:)_ “I saw you throw some pretty mean punches to the guards back there.”  
**Clarke:** _(Proudly:)_ “You don’t travel with a group of strong, powerful men without picking up a thing or two along the way.”  
**Marian:** _(Her smile fading a little:)_ “My father and I will do everything to keep you hidden from the Sheriff’s men but-”  
**Clarke:** “Marian, please. I don’t want to be imprisoned obviously, but I’m through with running. It’s time I made a stand. Just like Robin. _(Noticing the slight flush appear on Marian’s face at the mention of Robin’s name.)_ Why don’t you tell me about him?”  
**Marian:** _(A little perturbed:)_ “What? Who?”  
**Clarke:** “You know who, I can see it in your eyes you still care about him.”  
**Marian:** “I..I’d rather not-”  
**Clarke:** _(Leaning in slightly:)_ “Not even for your Princess?”  
_(Both women are silent for a moment as the carriage continues its journey. Then Clarke laughs and leans back in her seat. Marian rolls her eyes and joins in once she realises the blonde woman is only teasing her.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(After quickly collecting their belongings from Locksley, the new outlaws set up camp in the forest. In the shadows between the tall rock walls, Will has built a fire and Much has put a rabbit over it to roast.)  
_**Will:** “I’m just getting some kindling.” _(Stands and leaves.)_  
_(Much sits unhappily beside the fire. Allan and Robin each lean on a elbow on the ground.)  
_**Much:** _(Staring into the fire:)_ “Be honest with me. This… does not bode well for my lodge… my Bonchurch. _(Much looks over at Robin, who is sitting beside him repeatedly poking a stick into the ground. Robin looks up at Much and raises his eyebrows as a shrug, then back down.)_ I knew it.”  
_(Allan sits on Robin’s other side in a similar pose.)  
_**Allan:** “This is your lodge now, my friends. Sherwood Lodge.”  
**Much:** _(Sourly:)_ “I’m not your friend.”  
_(Robin shushes them and looks around. Much looks at Robin. Robin stands up, then looks up on top of the tall wall facing him.)  
_**Roy:** “Excuse me! _(Four figures appear silhouetted against the sunlight on top of the rock. Much and Allan stare up at them. Holding his knobbler:)_ This is our forest!”  
_(Hanton and Forrest each aim an arrow at them as Little John glowers down at them. Robin stares up at them, astonished.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
